militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Air and Air Defence Forces Command
The '4th Air and Air Defence Forces Command ' is a formation of the Russian Air Force. It was formed on 1 December 2009 from the amalgamation of the 4th Air Army and 5th Air Army. Headquarters is in Rostov, and the Command covers the North Caucasus Military District and the Volga-Urals Military District. It comprises the 7th Brigade of Missile-Space Defence, in the North Caucasus Military District, and the 8th Military Space Defence Brigade in the Volga-Urals Military District. The 7th Brigade of Missile-Space Defence is based on the former 51st PVO Corps. Combat Aircraft contradicted themselves between their text and a table regarding the 4th A&AD Command in their June 2010 issue. The text followed the above data drawn from warfare.ru, with the table saying that forces in the Volga-Ural Military District would come under the 3rd A&AD Command in the Siberian Military District. The 7th Brigade of Missile-Space Defence was the former 51st Air Defence Corps. In 2000 it had 7,500 personnel of which 2,500 were air crew. It also had 164 aircraft (59 Su-27, 105 MiG-29). In December 2007 it received upgraded 3D radars. *7th Brigade of Missile-Space Defence - Rostov NC. **6969th Airbase (Millerovo NC). Ex 19th and 31st Fighter Aviation Regiments. 2000: 570 pers., 51 Mig-29. 03.2007 lost two Mig-29 during manoeuvres. Pilots ejected and survived. 01.2008 named as best rgt in Rostov AF/AD command. 2008 commander: Colonel Vyacheslav Kudinov. 2009: cutting staff, combining with 31st Fighter Aviation Regiment? 2009: 36 Mig-29, 6 MiG-29UB **6970th AIRBASE (Morozovsk NC) ex 559 + 722 + 1 bbr rgts. 710 pers., 30 Su-24. 1994-1996 21 ac took part in Second Chechen War. 2008 commander: lt col Sergey Goncharov. 2009: 24 Su-24, 30 Su-24m. 19.06.2009 lost Su-27 during landing due to malfunction of management system, pilots ejected. **6971 AIRBASE Budennovsk NC ex 368 + 461 attack rgts. 2000: 610 pers., 33? Su-25, Su-24MR? 1994-1996 37 Su-25, 7 Su-24MR took part in Chechen war. 2007: 6 Su-25SM planned to be delivered from Lipetsk. 08.2007 comd.staff exercises jointly with NC. 2008 commander: col Evgeny Fegotov. 08.2008 took part in war in South Ossetia. **6972 AIRBASE Krimsk (Krymsk?) (Krasnodar) NC. Ex 3 Fighter + 55 Hel Regts. 2000: 710 pers., 30 Su-27. ex- 562 Ftr Regt (2000). 08.2007 comd.staff exercises jointly with NC. 2009: repairs of airfield, aircraft to Zernograd? 2009: 36 Su-27, 6 Su-27UB, 20 Mi-24, 16 Mi-8, 4 Ka-27, 3 Mi-28. **6973 AIRBASE Primorsko-Akhtarsk NC ex 960 + 461 attack rgts. 2000: 620 pers., 31 Su-25, MiG-29? 1994-1996 21 Mig-29 took part in Chechen war. **1537 AD RGT Novorossyysk NC 2008 commander: col Vladimir Timofeev. 2009: 2 S-300PM **1536 AD RGT Rostov NC Formed 1940. 04.2009 msl launches at Ashuluk. 2009 commander: col Andrei Mineichev. 2009: 3 S-300PM **1721 AD RGT Sochi NC ex 102 ad bde. 2000: 680 pers., Buk, 1 RKhM-4. 2009: 2 Buk **6970+ AIRBASE Marinovka NC ex 11 separate recce rgt. Su-24MR. 1994-1996 18 ac took part in Chechen war. 2005: probably to be disbanded. 2009: 24 Su-24mr **6974 AIRBASE Egorlyk (Rostov) NC ex 325 separate hel rgt. 2000: 656 pers., 26 Mi-8, 4 Mi-6, 10 Mi-26. 2009: 10 Mi-26, 16 Mi-8 **326 SEPARATE HEL SQDN-? Bataisk NC 246 pers., 6 Mi-8 **100 RT BDE Astrakhan' NC 2008 commander: col Vladimir Sletin **42 SEPARATE COMMS RGT Rostov NC **3624 AIRBASE Erebuni, Armenia, 2009: 18 Mig-29 **32 RT RGT Volgograd NC 2008 commander: col Alexey Zaitsev. **7 RT BDE? Rostov NC 2008 commander: col Vladislav Karelin. *8 Military Space Defence Brigade - (4 CMD AF&AD) Ekaterinburg VU ex 5A. 2009: disbanding, transferring to VKO. **6977 AIRBASE Bolshoye Savino Airport, near Perm VU ex 764 fighter rgt. 2000: 750 pers., 34 Mig-31. 02.2007 comd trainings. 2009: 24 Mig-31. 18.01.2010 Mig-31 emergency landing due to oxygen system damage in flight. **30 AIRBASE Koltsovo (Ekaterinburg) VU ex ?128 separate sqdn. 2009: 3 Tu-134, 2 An-12, 8 An-26, 5 Mi-8, 3+1 Su-27? **6975 AIRBASE Bobrovka (Samara) VU ex 237 separate hel sqdn. 2009: 16 Mi-8, 12 Mi-24, 6 Mi-26 **? AIRBASE Troitsk (Chelyabinsk) VU rescue, ex- 320 hel rgt. **4215 AIRBASE Uprun VU 2009- 2 An-12, 2 An-24 **6956 AIRBASE Cheben'ki VU 2009- 12 Mi-8 **511 AD RGT Engels VU 2009: 2 S-300PS **185 AD RGT Ekaterinburg VU 2009: 2 S-300PS **568 AD RGT Samara VU 2008 commander: col Yury Kostyankin. 2009: 2 S-300PS **44 RT RGT Mirnyy (Samara) VU **51 RT RGT Chelyabinsk *Units directly under command headquarters **229th Transport Aviation Base (Rostov-na-Donu) (ex 535th Separate Composite Aviation Regiment? Rostov, NC An-12, Mi-8) **999th Airbase (Kant, Kyrgyzstan) 250 pers., 5 Su-25, 2 An-26, 5 L-39, 2 Mi-8, 2 Il-76, An-30. 08.2004 took part in Rubezh-2004 exercises. 11.2005, 05.2006 visited by AF Commander-in-Chief V.Mikhailov. 06.2007 inspected by VVS CINC. 10.2008 anniversary. 2008 commander col Vladimir Nosov. Gorenburg lists 999th aviation base (Kant, Kyrgyzstan) (Su-25, Su-27, Mi-8) Russian military reform blog:Dr. Dmitry Gorenburg, http://russiamil.wordpress.com/2011/02/07/air-force-structure/ # 7th and 8th MSD Brigades # 6970th aviation base (Morozovsk, Rostov Oblast) (Su-24M) # 6971st aviation base (Budennovsk, Stavropol Krai) (Su-25SM, Mi-8, Mi-24, Mi-28) # 6972nd aviation base (Krymsk, Krasnodar Krai) (Su-27, Mi-8, Mi-24, Mi-28, Ka-27) # 6974th aviation base (Korenovsk, Krasnodar Krai) (Mi-8, Mi-24, Mi-28) # 229, 999 Aviation Bases References *''Combat Aircraft,'' June 2010 *warfare.ru Category:Units and formations of the Russian Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 2009